Plushtrap
Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation) or Plush (disambiguation). Main= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the nightmare version of a Spring Bonnie plush toy and the first antagonist who appears in his own minigame, "Fun with Plushtrap", the second being Nightmare Balloon Boy, and does not make appearances elsewhere (other than the after-night minigames). Although he still appears in the Halloween update, he is occasionally replaced with Nightmare Balloon Boy for the "Fun with Balloon Boy" minigame. Physical Appearance Plushtrap is a smaller, plush version of Spring Bonnie. He is similar in design to Springtrap, albeit much more cartoonish and less damaged. He also seems to be less menacing in appearance than most other nightmare animatronics. Plushtrap is colored brown-green with a brownish shade on his belly and pair of three-jointed ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from most of the other nightmare animatronics, seeing as they all have five fingers and four toes (three for Nightmare Chica), making his design more similar to the original animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. Unlike Springtrap, his ears are completely intact, and does not have any missing fingertips. He appears to be in decent condition compared to the other nightmare animatronics, except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Plushtrap appears to be more yellowish in color. He also lacks the green tint on the roots of his teeth, and now has 5 fingers per hand (which are now segmented). Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Plushtrap only appears in the Hallway. Other than in his minigame, Plushtrap makes no appearance in the main game. Plushtrap has a different AI mechanic than any others in the game, as he is only seen in the mini-game "Fun with Plushtrap" and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played. In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room or, if he's in the middle of the hallway or on the "X", he will stop and sit. Like the main game, the player must rely on audio cues to tell how close he is to the player. Light footsteps can be heard, meaning that he has started moving. When running is heard, he has moved into a room. To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night (1 hour added with cheats and challenges enabled.) If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by him and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Plushtrap also makes an appearance in the Night 3 end-of-night minigame. In this minigame, a kid can be seen holding a doll resembling Plushtrap (which their dad refers to as a "Finger Trap"). Upon approaching the child, she will say: "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." Ultimate Custom Night Plushtrap returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the several non-selectable characters. He can be only added to the roster by Dee Dee. After being summoned by Dee Dee, Plushtrap's chair will appear on CAM06 next to the Pirate Cove. If Plushtrap is seen sitting on the chair, the player must watch him for three seconds to make him run away. Failing to do so will cause the game-ending jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Plushtrap returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, as an antagonist. He appears in the first "Dark Rooms" level, which is a recreation of Fun with Plushtrap: The player has 90 seconds to try and stop Plushtrap on the X. If the player successfully stops Plushtrap on the X, then they unlock Nightmare BB's level, but if they run out of time or get jumpscared by Plushtrap, then they must start over. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery While Plushtrap does not appear directly in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, he does appear in many promotional images for the game, implying that he will be added in a future update. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay PlushtrapGameStart.gif|The Plushtrap minigame starts in darkness, with Plushtrap sitting in the chair. Plush trap standing.jpg|The still image of Plushtrap standing in the middle of the corridor before sitting down. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap quickly getting up on the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sitting in front of the chair (click to animate). PlushtrapPeeks1.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the far left doorway. PlushtrapPeeks2.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the far right doorway. PlushtrapPeeks3.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the near left doorway, which is particularly difficult to see. PlushtrapPeeks4.gif|Plushtrap peeking out of the near right doorway. PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sitting on the X Fnaf 4 plushtrap win screen.png|The screen that appears when the player wins the minigame. Teasers Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The teaser image for Plushtrap, and the last teaser Scott posted before releasing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Teaser7.jpg|A brightened version of Plushtrap's teaser. Miscellaneous NightmarePlushtrapExtra.jpg|Plushtrap in the Extra Menu. FunWithPlushtrap.png|The text displayed upon starting the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame. Child with Springtrap doll.png|The kid with Plushtrap from the afternight minigame. Ultimate Custom Night Plushtrap-UCN.png|Plushtrap sitting in his chair. UCNPlushtrapOffChair.gif|Plushtrap getting scared out of his chair. Cn_lolbit.jpg|Plushtrap featured in one of the teasers. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted! Gallery Menu ICO Plushtrap.png|Plushtrap's icon in the gallery. higherdefgalleryplushtrap.png|Plushtrap in the gallery (front). plushtrapgalleryside.png|Plushtrap in the gallery (side). plushtrapgalleryclose.png|Plushtrap in the gallery (close up) Other Plushtrap_Jumpscare Present.png|A single-framed screenshot of Plushtrap jumpscaring the player when they open the gift box. Model and Animations Plushtrap.png|The cutout of Plushtrap running (front). PlushTrap_slide.gif|Plushtrap sliding away (click to animate). plushendo.png|Plushtrap's (normally unseen) Endoskeleton. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Plushtrap, featured with all (excluding the phantoms, shadows, and JJ) of the other animatronics throughout the first four games in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Plushtrap as he appears on the FNaF VR: Help Wanted box art. Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|Plushtrap as he appears on the alternate box art for FNaF VR: Help Wanted. FNaFAR-Banner.jpg|Plushtrap in Illuimx's Twitter banner for FNaF AR: Special Delivery. Vbakbur53yz31.png|Plushtrap on the stairs in the FNaF AR puzzle. LatestARTeaser-Colorized.jpg|Ditto, but colorized. 2C320DEC-6C26-48BA-A9EE-B1FE6413979B.jpeg|Plushtrap in the FNaF AR celebration image for Thanksgiving. Tim-scott-plushtrap.jpg |-|Audio = Gameplay The sound Plushtrap emits when attacking the player (Nightmare Chica's cupcake makes this sound, though only on the Extra menu). Warning: Loud! UCN The sound Plushtrap makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! |-| Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Despite canonically being Springbonnie's nightmare counterpart, he heavily resembles Springtrap (who is yet to appear during the events of the game). **His name is a combination of "plushie" and "Springtrap". *Plushtrap seems to have a much smaller role than most characters in the game. This also applies to Nightmare Balloon Boy. **In fact, he does not seem to have any role whatsoever in the story, and presumably only exists as a character for his minigame. ***As a result, it is unknown exactly what he is or why he attacks the player, nor is it explained where his minigame actually takes place. *Plushtrap's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the Plushtrap teaser was added. **In the teaser image of Plushtrap on scottgames.com, "Cyh", "gvh" and "gpe" are found in the source code. If decrypted and combined together as a single word, the word "Plushtrap" is revealed. *Plushtrap is the only canon antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 to not have the word "Nightmare" in his name. *Unlike his animatronic counterpart, Plushtrap only has four fingers, while Springbonnie has five. **This is most likely because Springbonnie was a suit designed to be worn by a five-fingered human, whereas Plushtrap is only a plush toy. *Plushtrap's death scream is a higher pitched version of the normal death scream. **The scream that Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica's cupcake make (via the Extras menu) is actually a 1.5 sped up and high pitched version of the normal scream. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that can jumpscare the player but cannot end their night (if Nightmare Foxy's "jumpscare" inside the closet is not counted). **Plushtrap is the only non-phantom animatronic in the entire series who has a jumpscare but does not kill the player. *Plushtrap seems to have a completely different endoskeleton than any animatronic in any game. It looks more like an actual head, not a robot, like the others. **Plushtrap's lower endoskeleton jaw doesn't move in his jumpscare. *Plushtrap seems to have a noticeably different design in his teaser. The design in the teaser is likely a Beta version. *Plushtrap seems to have a green tint at the roots of his teeth. It is unknown what this means. **It's possible that this is due to the lighting effect, although it may be a sign of deterioration. **The same goes to Nightmare Chica. *Before the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, it was commonly believed that Plushtrap was among the items auctioned after the fire in Fazbear's Fright. *On Plushtrap's teaser, many fans believed that Plushtrap was supposed to represent William Afton as a child before the game's release. *Barring Nightmare Chica's cupcake's jumpscare from the Extra menu, Plushtrap (and by extension, Nightmare Balloon Boy) is one of the animatronics in the series to have an exclusive jumpscare sound, the others being Golden Freddy from the first and second game, Nightmare Foxy/Nightmare Mangle (closet jumpscare only), Nightmare/Nightmarionne, Funtime Freddy, and Ennard in the Private Room. *In Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Plushtrap and the nightmares' starting locations in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 are shown on the map on the Breaker Control Box in the Breaker Room. **In addition, an easter egg in the Private Room shows the camera views. *Plushtrap is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for his name. Others being Fredbear, Springtrap, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Lolbit, Yenndo, Nightmarionne, Nightmare, and Electrobab. Errors *When sitting on the X, Plushtrap's left hand appears to clip through his foot. *In the first frame of Plushtrap sitting down in front of his chair, his lower jaw clips into his upper torso. *In one frame of Plushtrap's Jumpscare, his upper teeth clip through his lower ones. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Plushtrap: * Plushtrap's mechanic references his original role from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, in which the player had to look after him from the chair and catch him right on the X-spot in the "Fun with Plushtrap!" mini game. *As apposed to making a high pitched version of the FNAF 4 kill scream in FNAF 4, Plushtrap makes the normal FNAF 4 kill scream when killing the player. Nightmare Balloon Boy also shares this unusual trait. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *It is possible to receive a jumpscare from Plushtrap when opening the gift box after completing a level. **As of Curse of Dreadbear, if this happens, the player will get sent to the Game Over screen, but the level will still be counted as completed. References Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery